


【GaloLio】月亮河／Moon River

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [19]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ Lio加入烈焰救火隊(Burning Rescue) 後的時間線。－月光在深藍色水面上投下長且奪目的倒影，隨著河水的流動而搖曳。青年得意地揚起了嘴角，另一隻手放在里歐的腰際，讓少年的額頭靠到他肩膀上，然後配合著音樂緩慢的節奏帶動對方的身軀，兩人在漫過腳踝和部分小腿的河水裡慢慢搖擺起來，還帶起了水花搖曳的聲響。－　Two drifters, off to see the world兩個流浪的靈魂，去見識這世界－　There's such a lot of world to see外面有如此廣闊的世界
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 1





	【GaloLio】月亮河／Moon River

加洛就那樣目不轉睛地注視著台上的少年。

里歐的腰身挺得筆直，剪裁得當的西裝勾勒出他纖細的身材，青檸檬金色的頭髮在華美燈飾照射下閃閃發亮，往常總放任著的鬢角梳起了一邊紮在腦後，小且精緻的臉頰輪廓和白皙耳朵露了出來，顯得那雙熒紫色的眼睛更加水潤。

加洛能聽見身旁人群對少年外貌的竊竊私語和讚歎。

還是燃燒者時的里歐.弗提亞能揮舞色彩炫麗的火焰，駕著機車橫貫天空時鋒芒畢露光芒四射；而如今的少年沒有了火焰覆蓋，冷靜且沉穩，卻是如同寶石一樣的璀璨。

青年覺得胸口一熱，不自覺地抬手鬆了鬆束著脖頸的領結。

「我謹在此感謝各位來賓的慷慨善行，能為孩子們的生活添上更多陽光。謝謝。」里歐有條不紊地結束致辭，朝台下微微鞠躬，便沿著側面的台階走了下來。

加洛正要朝他走去，身旁卻是一陣人潮湧動，原本分散的相機鏡頭突然集中地在他和幾步開外的少年身旁不停閃動。

「喂喂，怎麼回事……」

青年的話音剛落，他身後的瓦里斯已經一個大步跨了過來，在把他推到里歐身旁的同時用龐大身軀阻隔了人群和大部分鏡頭，而穿著燕尾服的雷米則通過無線麥克風開了口：「感謝各位對烈焰救火隊的支持，有任何提問的話歡迎現在提出，由我為您解答。」臉上是再紳士不過的笑容。

難得放下髮髻、穿著禮服的露琪亞不知何時出現在還愣著搞不清狀況的加洛和里歐身後，將兩人往後台的方向推，力氣大得不像來自她嬌小的身形：「吶吶這兩位年輕人，先到外面躲一躲吧，其他事情交給我們。」

在前輩不容拒絕的指示下，他們閃進了後台並找到通往酒店大廳外的路，一眼看到已在外面等著他們的艾娜。身穿連衣裙、化著淡妝的少女手臂上抱著個和打扮並不相符的大紙袋，直接塞進加洛懷裡：「這是食物，拿著。」

加洛和里歐的臉上仍是疑惑，艾娜抬起手，用力拍了拍面前兩位在某些地方耿直得堪稱遲鈍的青年和少年：「你們難道還沒發現嗎？這場慈善晚會的焦點都聚到你們身上了啊。」

「啊……？」加洛張大了嘴巴。

「……唉？但這是為福利院孩童籌款的活動啊。」里歐認真地回答。

這場晚會的起因是這樣的，他們兩人在前些日子無意中到訪了一家即將開張的遊樂園，因為體驗愉快，在回來後就向隊長提議以救火隊的名義為福利院的孩童們籌款，作為讓他們將來到遊樂園玩耍的費用。隊長很乾脆地向上級提出申請並獲得同意，於是便有了這麼一場與他們平日工作內容沾不上邊的籌款晚會。

而在整場晚會中，里歐都覺得自己只是剛好代表隊友們作簡單的致辭而已。要論「焦點」，像雷米.普古納那樣在籌款活動方面既有經驗也有人脈，連這個城市的上流新貴們都能請來、並且有著卓越禮儀的人，在他看來才應該是來賓和媒體們的青睞。

艾娜嘆了口氣，伸手指著兩人：「這裡有個出名又扎眼的救火英雄，而這裡呢，是個被當作回歸社會範本的原燃燒者首領兼美少年——在好事者眼裡，你們就是兩個明晃晃的發光體，明白嗎？」她說得振振有詞，青年和少年飛快地交換了個眼神，一瞬間都是恍然大悟的表情。

「加洛可能不在意，但里歐不喜歡被過度關注和曝光吧？」

「嗯。」少年點頭。

「唉？我當然也在意啊。」加洛快速地反駁。

「很好，那麼會場裡交給雷米副隊長就行了。」

「說起來，跟雷米聊天的好像都是些有頭有臉的人物，」加洛摸了摸下巴，「說是科技新貴？」

「唔，」艾娜想了想，「聽說副隊長業餘有個項目跟那些人有來往，似乎叫作『白色戀人』來著，具體我也不清楚……」

「……」里歐若有所思，沒有作聲。

對他來說，隊長也好、副隊長也好，終究是有著各自經歷的年長前輩，總有些事情是不適合過問的——不如說，這世上有誰不是如此呢。

艾娜伸手握了下少年的手，臉上的表情是顯而易見的「別擔心」，然後側過身把門口讓了出來：「從這邊出去就是酒店的河畔庭園，庭園往外就是媒體禁止進入的範圍，你們在那邊先避一避風頭，快清場的時候再回來就好。」

加洛認真地點點頭，便一手抱著大紙袋另一隻手拉著里歐的手，兩人沿著庭園的石子路邁開大步跑了起來。

—

快速穿過頭頂和兩旁綿延了幾百米的繁茂植物後，他們的眼前豁然開朗——懸掛半空的月亮大而明亮，月光在深藍水面上投下長且蜿蜒的倒影，隨著河水的流動搖曳，那光芒讓他們身後的人造燈光黯然遜色。

加洛停下腳步，喘了口氣，對著眼前的景象好一陣子才發出「哇哦——」的驚嘆。

里歐也是一瞬間愣了神，平復好氣息後才開口：「……月亮河。」

「看來這一趟逃跑很有價值。」加洛的笑容裡帶上幾分頑劣。

兩人對視了一陣，飛快地回顧這短短十幾分鐘裡的場景轉換和他們的舉動有多荒唐，不約而同地哈哈大笑起來。

「這下子加洛和我就是共犯了。」里歐調皮地眨眨眼。

「哦！我隨時奉陪。」

沒有晚會流程的追趕也沒有了人群的議論和視線，兩人的神態明顯放鬆不少，腳步也懶散起來。

他們沿著河岸往前慢慢移動，夜空中的月亮跟隨著他們，看見河堤階梯時他們選擇了順階而下，走向河邊。

舉辦籌款晚會的這家酒店位於郊區，最大的賣點便是他們匆匆跑過沒來得及細看的河畔庭院，事實上走出庭院後的這片自然景象和空氣更讓人感到放鬆，無論如何，這裡確實是富人們避世的絕佳場所。

因為地理位置的關係，兩年前那個駭人聽聞的「帕納索斯計劃」發動時這裡不僅沒有受到多大波及，據說在普羅米波利斯城區的高樓塌陷、城市裡的人們經歷著巨大災難的時候，這酒店裡還有一群不問世事的賓客們在舉杯閒談，沉浸在美酒美食裡，如同身處平行時空一般。

那些多是比普通人更富裕但權勢不足，於是「沒有資格」登上古雷.佛賽特打造的那艘宇宙飛船離開地球的人，卻也因此躲過了那之後近兩年的司法大圍捕，直接晉級成對這國度更有影響力的階層，其中一部分自然也出現在晚會的嘉賓名單上。

讓雷米副隊長來組織和應對這樣的場合是正確的。申請活動需要繁複的流程，資金管理和運用則需要經驗和監督，應酬這些新貴們需要很強的社交能力，只靠兩個年輕人的力量是不夠的。

無論是加洛.提莫斯還是里歐.弗提亞，即便事實上拯救了世界，即便擁有無盡的勇氣和高尚的情懷，經歷過背叛與死亡，見識過人性的貪與惡，距離他們能成熟圓滑地應對這世間仍然需要更多時間。

他們對此並不是毫無自覺。

兩人在距離河水幾步距離的草坪上坐下，開始解封艾娜給的大紙袋，裡面裝的主要是冷三明治、餡餅和小點心，總體份量不少，而且都是吃起來方便、不容易弄髒手的食物，一向會照顧人的少女甚至連餐巾紙都為他們準備好了。

兩人是這天救火隊排班的最後一批人員，工作結束後在總部洗漱更衣後就直奔會場，路上只簡單地吃了能量棒，晚會上又一直沒找到時機靠近餐食區，顯然都已經飢腸轆轆，這些食物簡直是最及時的親切大禮包。

「……救火隊的大家，真的很溫柔。」接過加洛遞來的三明治時，里歐微笑著說。

「嗯，從一開始就是那樣了，」加洛邊咀嚼著雞肉餡餅邊回答，「雖然會說我『笨蛋』什麼的，但一直很照顧我。」

「我們第一次對決的時候，他們也是非常及時地趕到加洛身邊呢。」里歐揚起的嘴角裡帶著一絲戲謔，「——嗯，我輕輕鬆鬆就打敗你的那一次。」沒特意點出自己「故意」被逮捕的後續。

「唉，那個時候啊——」倒是加洛先懊惱起來，「要是能更早就明白燃燒者的事情，我才不會用冰凍槍把你……」

少年用餐巾紙擦了下青年嘴邊的食物殘渣，順便打斷了他的話：「我沒有責怪你哦。」

「我知道。」這句回答倒是頗有底氣。

「說起來，加洛雖然喜歡熱鬧的人群，但好像不怎麼喜歡這種籌款晚會。」

「怎麼說呢……太費腦了，」青年再吞下一個三明治，「那些人的笑臉像戴著面具，跟他們聊天好累。我寧願到福利院去幫忙，小孩子們可愛多了。倒是里歐很厲害啊，應對賓客和上台講話的時候都很從容。」

「雖然知道這類籌款晚會有很多偽善和虛情假意，但一想到最後能讓孩子們去遊樂園好好地玩，開心地笑，就覺得那些都可以忍耐了。」里歐說這話的時候語氣平靜，加洛卻皺了眉頭。

忍耐。

忍耐疼痛，忍耐失去同伴的傷心，忍耐無力拯救他人的憤怒和自責——在那一場戰鬥前他見過少年太多的忍耐，而在戰鬥結束後少年仍是忍耐，忍耐體質的劇烈變化，冗長的司法審判和一時無法適應的寒冬……里歐.弗提亞這個少年的人生彷彿苦行僧一樣高尚且悲苦，而加洛.弗提亞只希望他能多依賴自己，能開懷地笑放心地哭。

加洛用餐巾紙把手擦乾淨，撫上里歐的臉頰，輕輕摩挲，什麼也沒說。

里歐抬手反握住他的手掌，輕輕繞著他的手指打轉，眼神溫潤：「準備FDPP測試的時候我就認真想過了，從今以後起碼要在力所能及的地方，為那些我想保護的人們建立一個不再被陰影纏繞的角落。」

「雖然大家加入烈焰救火隊的動機不同，但我是站在你這一邊的哦。」加洛的聲音比往常低沉一些。

「嗯，所以我很感謝，現在擁有的這一切。」里歐托著下巴笑了起來。

加洛像突然想起什麼似的，伸手在上衣口袋裡翻找了一陣，然後拿出幾粒包裝精緻的糖果：「啊，這是露琪亞之前塞給我的巧克力，放在口袋裡居然沒融化。要吃嗎？」

里歐愣了下，點點頭，加洛便認真地剝開糖紙，將小球形狀的巧克力遞到他的嘴邊，少年張開嘴巴含住，瞇著眼笑起來。

加洛也笑著看他，接著把臉湊了過去吻住少年的唇，舌尖淺淺地探進他的口腔，舔了一圈才鬆開來，煞有其事地說：「榛子口味的，很香甜。」

「⋯⋯」少年白皙的臉上浮起淡淡的紅暈，聲音裡仍是笑意，「……你啊，真是個笨蛋。」

「嘿嘿。」

—

用餐結束後他們快速地收拾好，里歐從草地上站起身，望著夜空中的月亮出神——那是距離他們所在的地面無比遙遠的存在，卻又明亮巨大得彷彿觸手能及。

「如果我們當時沒能拯救地球的話，月亮會變成什麼樣呢？」他突然問道。

「沒有地球引力的維繫，也沒辦法在原來的位置反射太陽的光芒……大概會變成宇宙裡的隕石……撞向其他星球吧。」加洛並不十分確定。

「然後從此消亡嗎？」里歐側過身來。

「嗯。」

里歐沉默了一陣，彎下腰，脫下皮鞋，又將褲腿挽高到膝蓋附近，然後朝著月亮的方向踏進了河水裡。

「里歐？」加洛詫異地睜大眼睛，直接從草坪上跳起身。

「這裡的水很乾淨，也很冰涼呢。」少年回給他一個放心的笑容。他抬起腿晃了晃，河面上的月光被他的動作攪散，很快又恢復成長且彎曲的亮片。

加洛安靜地注視著里歐。

少年青金色的頭髮和輪廓渡上了一層月光，白襯衫的袖子在月光下是半透明的朦朧，整個人像透光的大理石似的，神聖且遙遠。

「能把月亮也救下來，真是太好了。」

里歐的聲音柔和得如同夢囈，他摘下別在西裝馬甲上的胸花，將上面的花瓣揉開，然後一片一片地灑在河面上。

「這樣順著月亮的方向流去，也許能真正到達逝去的同伴身旁吧。」也許這月亮河能架成通往天空的路，把這份思念送往那些已經化成灰燼、不知棲息在何處的同伴們的靈魂。

「……會的。」加洛握了握拳頭。

—

距離晚會的場地有一段距離，但這附近地勢空曠，於是晚會的第二輪舞蹈時間一到，音樂聲便若隱若現地飄了過來；與開場時明快的樂曲不同，這次是更悠揚、懷舊的曲調。

加洛站起身，大聲問站在河裡的少年：「願意跟我跳一曲嗎？」臉上的表情無比認真。

青年的雞冠頭髮型和衣服都已經亂糟糟的樣子，卻還是帥氣得讓人為之微笑。里歐這麼想著，問：「今晚開場舞的時候，你好像踩到了露琪亞的腳吧？」

加洛撓了撓頭：「啊——我已經被雷米和露琪亞嘲笑過了。身高和步伐實在差距太大……不過跟里歐的話，沒問題的。」他語氣篤定，快速地脫下皮鞋，挽起褲腿，大步地踏進了河水裡，褲腿被水花濺濕了些也不在意。

在里歐身前站定後，加洛把西裝的胸花也摘了，別在少年紮起頭髮露出耳墜的那一側耳後，然後鄭重地伸出手掌。

里歐輕笑起來，一隻手放在加洛的掌心裡，很快被對方握住。

青年得意地笑起來，另一隻手放在里歐的腰際，讓少年的額頭靠到他肩膀上，然後配合著音樂緩慢的節奏帶動對方的身軀，兩人在漫過腳踝和部分小腿的河水裡慢慢搖擺起來，還帶起了水花搖曳的聲響。

－ Wherever you're going, I'm going your way

無論你將去何方，我都會跟隨你

－ Two drifters, off to see the world

兩個流浪的靈魂，去見識這世界

－ There's such a lot of world to see

外面有如此廣闊的世界

－ We're after that same rainbow's end, waiting round the bend

我們追著同一道彩虹的末端 在那弧線上彼此等候

「很不錯吧，」加洛方正的下巴輕貼住少年的頭頂，「除了月亮之外，只有我們兩個人。」很快便意識到自己話裡的語病，他笑了出聲。

「嗯。」里歐依偎著他溫暖的身軀，閉著眼睛小聲回答。

沒有其他人，沒有器皿碰撞的聲響，只有水面與樹葉被風吹拂，遙遠的音樂之中，連彼此的心跳也聽得清楚。

樂曲漸漸收尾，加洛於是慢慢放開懷裡的少年，後退一步，煞有其事地彎腰行了個禮，朝著他揚起嘴角笑了，月光把那藍色瞳孔照射得更加明亮。

里歐只覺得思緒如腳下的河水一樣輕輕搖曳。

面前這個總陪伴在他身邊的青年並不是他的整個世界，卻為他製造了一幕又一幕的回憶，有歡笑有悲傷，有苦惱，有微不足道的爭吵，有思念和牽絆——每次親吻和擁抱都為他構建出過去無從想像的世界、與未來——所有情感湧動著一層層地疊加起來，幾乎溢滿了他的胸腔。

他的嘴唇微微顫抖，熒紫色的瞳孔裡是無盡的情緒流動。

加洛抬起雙手捧住里歐的臉頰，額頭和他的碰在一起，筆挺的鼻子慢慢蹭著少年小巧的鼻尖，彷彿連呼吸都相連。

「有里歐在，我覺得很幸福。」總是嗓音洪亮的青年低著聲音說。

「我也是，非常幸福。」他的少年這樣溫柔地回應。

那是希望與溫暖，是愛，是靈魂棲息的場所——在這靜靜流淌的月亮河前。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 官方的幾張西裝圖都很好看，加上BD特典小冊子裡里歐紮頭髮的模樣非常漂亮，無論如何都想寫一寫。
> 
> 2\. 文中的歌曲就是標題的＜Moon River＞。
> 
> 3\. 關於雷米和他的「白色戀人」項目，來自製作組訪談裡提到的，雷米的前女友兼救火隊前隊員在某次實驗事故中變成了全身白色的鱷魚，這之後一直由雷米照顧。這背後大概有著更複雜、甚至悲傷的故事，所以想稍稍帶過。
> 
> 4\. 關聯篇目：
> 
> [【GaloLio】＜Stay With Me＞系列 ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377)  
>   
> 


End file.
